


waiting (for you)

by earthtogauva



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, a tiny bit of angst, and they should holds yours too, suna loves osamu but is a dumbass, sunaosa - Freeform, sunaosa has my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthtogauva/pseuds/earthtogauva
Summary: By hook or by crook, Suna Rintarou will always wait for Miya Osamu.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44
Collections: SunaOsa Valentine's Exchange





	waiting (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> for my giftee @/vikj_art on twitter!! Thank you for being in the exchange and i hope you love the fic, I had so much fun writing it!! i love your getting together and marriage proposal prompt they just go hand in hand. 
> 
> enjoy the fic!! <333

Rintaro hummed in delight as his personal heater scooted up close under his arm, holding the bowl of cut-up mango under his nose. Rintaro took one and popped it into his mouth.

“What did I miss?” Osamu questioned.

“Not much, the contestants got some sort of weird twist mid-cooking, so someone’s plans are ruined.” he replied, reaching over to take another piece. Osamu grunted, mumbled something about how that kinda takes away from the whole proper cooking experience. Rintaro offered an apologetic smile and kissed the top of his head. 

The show played on but Rintaro didn’t really pay much attention to it, he was more focused on how Osamu managed to retain the warmth between the both of them, all the while snuggling closer like a child to their mother despite being a grown 27 year old with a booming business. It made Rintaro snort; his boyfriend was exceptionally cute. 

The sounds from the show drowned into a soft buzz as Rintaro settled with his own thoughts. He thought it was ironic how if anyone told him he would be in a healthy relationship with his ex-teammate in a warm home with a lazy kitten always at their feet, he would’ve stared them down and asked if they were smoking things they really shouldn’t. He chuckled to himself, watching as Osamu placed a hand over Rintaro’s own and absent-mindedly rubbing his knuckles. He muses at their proximity; a startling contrast to how they’d been in high school.

It had taken them an entire year for any sort of proper interaction outside of practice and class. Osamu never stood out as much as his (annoying) brother when it comes to mannerisms and personality, so Rintaro never paid him much heed. He was much more interested in poking Atsumu with a figurative stick to set him off and get scolded by seniors. Osamu also participated in the never-ending game of getting Atsumu mad, and it always made Rintaro spare a few snorts when they got into a brawl of some sorts. Osamu’s comebacks against Atsumu were witty enough for Rintaro to give him credit but that was it. Osamu never stood out for Rintaro to give him more than a thought or two a day.

So when Osamu came to him during lunch to ask for advice, he was more than surprised. 

It was in their second year. Rintaro had his sandwich unwrapped and tie flipped on his shoulder when the sound of a chair scraping against the floor made him look up. Osamu sheepishly looked away; his left hand awkwardly scratching his neck, his right holding a bento.

“Do you mind if I sit here?” he asked. Rintaro almost snorted with how awkward he sounded.

“Sure, it’s not mine to say,” he replies, watching amusedly as Osamu just nodded and dragged the chair closer, falling into the chair and fumbled with his bento lid, trying not to meet Rintaro’s eyes. The latter didn’t say anything and let the silence settle in. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through while taking a bite of his sandwich, watching Osamu eat carefully. His roots were starting to show a bit if you looked carefully, and his shirt collar had pen ink stains on it. How could it have gone there in the first place?

“Do you think I should quit volleyball?” The sudden question made Rintaro swallow his food too fast, and he started coughing. Osamu cringed and passed a water bottle. “Sorry, that was unprompted.”

Rintaro shook his head, drinking the water. “It’s fine, just caught me off guard,” was his scratchy reply after. He stared at Osamu who looked like he regretted even sitting down. He continued after beating his chest with a closed fist twice. “Why the sudden decision? I thought you and your brother were an inseparable pair.” 

Osamu shrugged, taking a bite of his croquette. “I know that, and I don’t wanna quit right now. After high school, actually.”

“Fair. But again; why?”

“I just don’t find myself playing in the future.”

“You’re exceptionally good at it, though. Any reason you don’t see yourself going pro?”

“Pro just seems to be Tsumu’s thing, ya know? Never really clicked with me even when we were younger. I know that ‘cause playing just seemed to be just that; playing. Not that I didn’t like it or nothing; playing with Tsumu and the team is fun and I love the exhilarating feeling of it. But I don’t know if that’s really somethin’ I wanna do.”

Rintaro nodded, picking the cucumber out of his sandwich, setting it aside. “I understand. Can’t imagine doing something you don’t like because everyone else thinks you’d be good at it. However,” he paused, to take another bite. “You’re hesitant because you’re afraid to hurt you brother?”

“That obvious, huh? I know what I want, there’s no denying that, but….” Osamu trailed off. He glared into his bento, as if cursing it. Rintaro waited patiently for him to continue. Osamu sighed and placed his chopsticks down, still not meeting Rintaro’s eyes.

“But I’m worried ‘bout Tsumu.” Rintaro raised an eyebrow. He never expected Osamu to be hesitant on a personal decision because of his brother. “I know Ma would be happy with what I choose to do, but Tsumu? We both have been in this since I could remember, y’know. I don’t have any memories of volleyball, or just plain ol’ livin’, without Tsumu in it. And I bet he thinks the same.

“He would be furious if I wanted to leave volleyball after high school,” Osamu said, voice dropping. He looked at Rintaro like a hurt puppy. 

(Rintaro resisted the urge to hold Osamu’s face in his hands.)

“Suna, what should I do? How do I tell him?”

Rintaro pursed his lips. He let the silence settle in between them before thinking of a proper answer. He looked Osamu directly in his eyes, amused at how even with crumbs on his chin he still managed to look pitiful.

“Listen to yourself, Samu. I get the whole ‘I love my brother and I’d die for him but I also want to wrangle him myself’-”

“I don’t sound like that.”

“-, but you’ve got to understand. Atsumu, even if he doesn’t seem like he is, is holding you back. You’re more worried about how he might feel and disregarding your true wants entirely. I know you don’t want to hurt his feelings, but you’re hurting yours. Would Atsumu really want that?”

Osamu wilted, looking ashamed. He scratched the nail of his right thumb. “I don’t think he would.” Rintaro spread his hands. “Exactly. He cares about you the same way, and sure he might get upset that you’ll be leaving him, but he won’t stay mad at you forever you know. He’s your brother, Samu. He needs to learn to let you go and do your own stuff.” 

“But how do I lay it into him? Can’t exactly come up and say ‘hey Tsumu I’ll be leaving ya as soon as school ends don’t get too attached ya hear me?’ now can I?”

“You could. It would be funny to see his reaction.” Rintaro chuckled as Osamu kicked his ankle under the table.

“He’d kill me before ya get the chance to say goodbye.”

“Sadly. But lay it into him slowly, if you get what I mean. Like, tell him when you both are at home and the mood is good. He won’t be inclined to snap at you if his mood is happy. Tell him you still support him, but you want to try things out by yourself without Atsumu at your side.”

“He won’t like hearing that.”

“Well, he’ll hear it one day. Why not rip the bandage off already?”

Osamu shrugged in agreement. He started packing up his bento. Rintaro checked his watch. 6 more minutes until lunch ended. He picked his sandwich wrapper and shoved it into his bag. He’ll throw that away later. As he dusted away crumbs off his table, Osamu interrupted him by clearing his throat. Rintaro looked to see Osamu already standing up, chair in one hand. He smiled at Rintaro and Rintaro swore up and down that his heart did not do a backflip at all. No way.

“Thanks, Suna, for listening to me. Ya didn’t have to, ya know.”

“No problem. You’re a teammate, Miya. I’m inclined to listen to you,” Rintaro replied, smiling as Osamu snorted. The bell signalling lunch was ending rung.

“No one calls me Miya, that’s reserved for Tsumu.”

“Better get used to it, Miya. Go and sit down, or the teacher will be up your ass.”

“Wanna walk to practice later?”

“Sure, if you’re not slow, that is.”

Rintarou chuckled to himself as he watched Osamu’s lips move to curse the cook on screen, his hand warming up Rintarou’s. It’s such a startling contrast to how Osamu was a few years ago. 

Osamu has never been big on expressing emotions as Rintarou figured out even before they started dating. He would shyly offer extra food to Rintarou, or practice setting to him (which made Atsumu cranky which in turn made Rintarou extremely happy).

And when he finally confessed after weeks of dancing around the issue, his flushed face helped convey the stammered message where his voice could not.

He cared, Rintarou knew, but he never had a good way of showing it. It took them a month into dating for Osamu to finally say ‘i love you’. It took them an extra week to properly hold hands (and not lock pinkies even though Rintarou loved that) while walking back home because Osamu finally didn’t back out from it. Another week for Osamu to be comfortable with Rintarou mindlessly kissing him. 

While comedic, Rintarou loved it all. He promised Osamu up and down that he would wait years on end for him to be comfortable before pushing to do anything when they started dating. 

“But isn’t it annoying to wait?” Osamu asked, staring at the wooden floor of Rintarou’s bedroom. He was scratching his nail vigorously. RIntarou shook his head and gently took his boyfriend’s fidgeting hand in his, rubbing his knuckles.

“If it doesn’t make you comfortable I won’t make you do it. Yeah, waiting might be tiring but I’m not going to cause a fuss over that,” he said, bringing up Osamu’s hand to place a kiss on his knuckles. “Your comfort is worth all the wait.”

Osamu flushed and called him a sap but Rintarou knew he was grateful. They continued making small steps in their relationship; making do with what they have and still finding new ways to love another. They always talked and joked as usual, but they never once expressed displeasure for the other.

Which is why when Rintarou moved over to Kanto to pursue volleyball, he never really expected the arguments that would ensue.

It started with both of them being really excited, telling the other on how their day went as they winded down. 8 hours isn’t much if we still live in the same country under the same time zone, Rintarou cheered himself up as the loneliness started picking at his heart. They managed to call each other every night to make up for the lack of physical distance, and they did well. Osamu was busy with starting college but he always had time to listen to Rintarou and even play a game or two. The nights would burn so bright and fast everytime they called. 

Nothing stuck, anyways. Rintarou knew Osamu loved physical contact as much as the next person, especially when it’s with someone who he had loved for 3 years and counting. He didn’t mind his cranky voice when they called, or when he declined calling to study. Or when he forgot to text for 8 hours straight. Or when he would abruptly end calls over being angry and give curt apologies for it afterwards.

Okay, maybe RIntarou did mind all of that. He’ll admit, he wasn’t exactly a giving partner himself. He cracked jokes inappropriately, got mad when Osamu wasn’t paying attention, and even joked about how the long distance wasn’t for them. Not the smartest move.

It was a hot and tiring Monday when he said that. Training was extremely grueling and his coach was peeved off at something so that made it twice as annoying. His thoughts weren’t arranged properly, his words strung and his humour drier than his clothes that sat in the dryer. To top it off, the train back home was packed with more people this time and the vending machine by his apartment was out of service and the neighbourhood cat knocked over a plant that spilled right in front of his house. It wasn’t his best day at all.

All Rintarou wanted was to take a nice cold shower, watch some show he was behind on, and hopefully have a nice call with his boyfriend who was probably studying. Hopefully.

His shower was nice and the show wasn’t buffering so he figured all was good. He texted Osamu, asking if he was free to call. His reply came 20 minutes later than expected.

_ Sure. Just gimme 10. _

Rintarou stared at the text. He felt a vein popped but shrugged it off. Osamu probably had a bad day, no big deal to be annoyed.

_ Doesn’t explain why his texts were late and one sided _ .

Rintarou shrugged his thoughts away, but watched as his phone rang with Osamu’s name on the screen for a good 7 seconds before answering. “Hey, sexy.”

“Hey. How was practice?”

“Same old, same old. A bit tougher, Coach’s panties were in a twist today. How were your classes?”

“Tiring. Got extra assignments. Who would've thought cooking would require so many assignments huh?” 

“Yeah, who would have?”

Silence. It was loud. The both of them had nothing more to say. Rintarou could hear the soft clacking of a keyboard. Osamu was probably busy doing his assignment. The silence continued on before Rintarou decided to do something about it.

“Are you busy? We can call over the weekend you know.” The typing stopped and Rintarou heard a sigh at the end of the line.

“I can’t on the weekend. Gonna be workin’ on the finals project. I told ya about it before, Rin.” He sounded exasperated. Rintarou bit his tongue from talking back.

“Oh really? Must’ve slipped my mind then,” he answered, cringing at how sarcastic he sounded. He could almost see Osamu rolling his eyes.

“Must be hard rememberin’ all these details when yer oh so busy with practice huh?” He remarked. Something snapped in Rintarou. He sat up straighter and stared at his phone, 

clenching and unclenching his fist. 

“Yeah. But you wanna know what hasn’t slipped my mind? How maybe long distance isn’t for us, Samu.”

Regret immediately settled in. Both boys were stunned at what Rintarou just said. It hadn’t registered properly in his brain, but when he did, Rintarou stammered to apologize. ‘Wait, Samu, I didn’t mean-”

“Gotta go. Need ta’ sleep early.”  _ Beep.  _ The line went dead before Rintarou could get a proper word out. He stared at the screen of his phone before cussing and kicking his pillow, walking around his room trying to get a hold of Osamu. He wouldn’t pick up his calls, and his messages were left unanswered.

That happened to be the worst week of Rintarou’s life. He was desperate and needy for Osamu to give a sign of life, but nada. Atsumu picked up once and berated him for even saying that but that was all he got close to Osamu. Rintarou hated himself for even suggesting that when he  _ knew  _ he never meant it.  _ You really fucked this one over, smartass. _

Making up his mind, he ditched practice that Friday (making up an excuse for his coach; “My mom’s sick and my sister needs my help for the weekend”) and took the first train back to Hyogo. He was antsy, and kept checking his phones for any sort of update. He knew Osamu was staying in a dorm for the rest of his school year, and that he had normal classes for the rest of the week. All he had to do was grab the first taxi he saw and rush towards the campus where he stayed. 

But of course, nothing will ever go smoothly. By the time he arrived, the train station was packed with office workers going home. There were very few taxis around, and almost none of them was willing to give Rintarou that 30 minute drive he needed. He found one but the ride towards the campus was so very slow. Rintarou felt like everything was against him at the moment.

But he knew it was worth it when he stood in front of Osamu’s dormitory door, and hesitantly knocked.

He checked his watch; 10.43 p.m. Osamu must have just gotten out of the shower and was making a snack before bed. He heard muffled noises from the other side, and shuffling towards the door. It opened, and Rintarou sucked in a breath.

“Hey, if yer wonderin’ about the project, I told Ami I’d-”

“I don’t think I’d be of help to any project of yours.”

Osamu blinked once and looked at Rintarou. His eyes conveyed shock, then confusion, followed by sadness and of course hard setted anger. His glare was probably the worst Rintarou has ever seen him have.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, voice cold and unwavering. Rintarou swallowed; maybe he should’ve thought this through.

“I, uh, wanted to see you. Can I come in?” he asked. Osamu eyed him before moving aside, letting Rintarou step in. He closed the door with a soft click after Rintarou stepped in and put his bag down. Rintarou managed a whistle as he looked around the room. “I like what you’ve done with the place. The lights are extremely cute, by the way. Where’d ya get them?”

“Why are ya here, Suna? Thought long distance wasn’t good for us,” Osamu asked, letting the venom wrap around his last few words. Rintarou cringed and turned to face the college student. 

“Look, I know what I said was uncalled for-”

“And rude. And really fucking hurtful. Thought about saying that for awhile, haven’t ya?”

“No! I mean, no, I didn’t think of saying that. It just left my mouth without me thinking.”

“That’s the thing, Suna. You never think.”   
  
“I know. And I want to apologize for that. I know it’s been hard for both of us, I was so tired on Monday and you sounded so annoyed and it just made me react badly and-”

Osamu interrupted Rintarou mid-sentence as he slammed his books down on his coffee table. He glared at Osamu with hurt and anger that Rintarou has never seen him have before. It made him want to fall to his knees and plead guilty.

“So you can react badly to me having a bad day but I can’t to yer’s? Didya even hear yourself, Rin? Ya sounded like talkin’ to me was such a fucking  _ chore  _ so why even bother?! It’s like only you can have a bad day and no one else can! It’s as if,” Osamu took a breath, voice shaking and eyes glassy, “it’s as if yer don’t care about us anymore. About me. It’s like our relationship doesn’t have meaning anymore. And when ya said long distance ain’t for us, it hit. That either we’ve been doin’ this shit wrong or we’ve been so fucking blind. And I don’t really know which is worse.”

Osamu gripped his books, knuckles turning white. Rintarou watched as Osamu snivelled and rubbed the back of his hand against his eye. Osamu turned to look at RIntarou, now his eyes conveying hurt. “Do ya really think this ain’t for us, Rin?”

Rintarou snapped out of his trance and knelt to Osamu, pulling him in for a hug. He placed small kisses on his shoulder, rubbing the smaller part of Osamu’s back as he hung onto Rintarou’s shirt. 

They sat like that for what seemed like an hour. Finally, Rintarou broke silence when Osamu’s sobs turned into snivelling. He pulled himself away and gently cupped Osamu’s red cheek in his right palm. 

“I’m really absolutely sorry for saying that. It wasn’t fair for you. I love you, Osamu. A whole lot more than I admit it. Yeah, this is extremely fucking hard for us and I haven’t been fair to you. I didn’t see how much you were struggling to keep yourself afloat while studying and keeping a relationship, and I wasn’t kinder to you. I know it wasn’t fair, and I’m sorry.

“I still want us to work this out. I don’t want to leave you like this when I know we can work it out,” he said, stroking Osamu’s face gently with his thumb. Rintarou hoped he looked earnest enough.

“Would you let me?” he asked. Osamu looked at him before breaking out into a smile, eyes still glassy.

“Yer such a sappy bastard. You owe me fer emotional damages.” Rintarou spared a soft laugh and pulled Osamu’s face closer. He kissed him, smiling against his lips when they pulled away. 

“I’ll be here until Sunday so you can abuse my good will as much as you want. No complaints from me.”

That was 7 years ago. Rintarou would say they manage to work out the kinks of that part, even with a few more arguments here and there. Rintarou still waited for Osamu, because no matter what, neither of them would stay mad forever. True enough, things got easier for them. Osamu’s workload lightened and Rintarou was a secure player for the EJP Raijin. Osamu managed to make his name renowned when he opened his onigiri shop and Rintarou was given more leeway to go home and visit his handsome boyfriend at any given moment. A total win-win.

“Oh, c’mon, that was so unneeded. Who cuts a freakin’ longan like that?” Osamu complained. Rintarou snorted as he shoved another mango piece in his mouth.

“You’re so cute when you hate cooking shows, you know?” Rintarou said. Osamu scoffed and leaned down, placing a kiss on his nose. His scruff scratched Rintarou’s forehead.

“Yeah, and I’m about ta’ get real freaking cute after they’re done cooking,” he warned. Rintarou wiggled his eyebrows.

“Can’t wait to swoon over you again,” he said. Osamu just rolled his eyes but a squeeze of Rintarou’s hand told him that Osamu appreciated the compliment.

Rintarou watched Osamu as his thoughts wandered. He thought about how lucky he was to be able to score someone like Osamu; warm, kind and extremely hot. He noticed how weary Osamu’s eyes seemed to be, and how calloused his hands started to feel. Rintarou loved how his black hair contrasted his pale skin compared to his high school days of gray hair. He loved how Osamu now had a better sense of congratulating his accomplishments even if he felt like he didn’t deserve it. Rintarou is extremely proud of how far Osamu has come, and how he was able to be apart of the ups and downs with it. 

Rintarou loved Osamu. And he knows he will never not love him. He already had it in his pocket.

He grabbed the remote and turned the television off. Osamu opened his mouth to say something when Rintarou held his hand up, asking him to scoot aside. He turned his phone on to start playing their favourite song. The music gently danced around them as Rintarou stood up and held his hand out towards Osamu.

“Dance with me. For fun,” he added as Osamu raised an eyebrow. Osamu snorted but took Rintarou’s hand, allowing himself to be led. The both of them swayed according to music, although Rintarou found it funny how their height difference made it less romantic, but the love and adoration in Osamu’s eyes made it worthwhile.

“Seems a lil’ too cheesy, even for ya, Rin.”

“Shut up and let me dance with you.”

Osamu laughed and Rintarou felt his cheeks heat up. Rintarou vowed he would never get tired of Osamu. He loves every curve and hip-dip and smile he provided. Rintarou will love him through his toughest and easiest of times. He holds no doubt that he would never regret loving Miya Osamu. He’s waited for the love of his life long enough.

As the song ended, Rintarou twirled Osamu around. Osamu sighed in content, allowing himself to close his eyes as he turned. He noticed Rintarou wasn’t holding his hand and when he opened his eyes, Rintarou was knelt on the floor, one knee up and two hands holding an open velvet box with a shine in it. His cheeks were red but his smile was loving. He grinned at Osamu as he held the box a bit higher for Osamu to see.

“Hey, Samu? I think I’m done waiting for ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me at my [on twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/moontogauva) and [ my cc](https://curiouscat.me/moontogauva) <33


End file.
